


Sweet Saturday Morning

by coffeeandcream_mei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn, fem!d.o.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: [Prompt #H2] Baekhyun owns and embraces how he is and what he likes and Kyunghee values how it rubs off on her. Especially when it comes to his sweet, sweet ass.





	Sweet Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I read the prompt and thought, oh, this will be fun. It was.

Dating Byun Baekhyun is a lot less effort than it looks to outsiders, Kyunghee admits.

She is used to the comments to a degree, comments suggesting that Baekhyun is overly affectionate with everyone and how a normal woman should be constantly jealous and slightly possessive. Kyunghee would be foolish to deny jealousy crawls under her skin and drips into the cracks of her insecurities and that she shows tendencies of clinging on occasions, but all things aside she thinks Baekhyun is not an exhausting boyfriend at all.

The thing is that Byun Baekhyun is hard to hate and easy to love, which is why - by principle - Kyunghee denied any attraction of sort before everyone and especially herself for approximately three months of acquaintance.

That was until one day Baekhyun genuinely and surprisingly nervous asked her to dinner and it did not strike her until he pulled out the chair for her that he had meant it as a date.

The rest is pretty much history. A history Baekhyun loves embellishing on a grand scale nonetheless, but that is simply how he is.

Kyunghee allows the general impression that Baekhyun managed to get underneath her thick skin and below her seemingly mirthless front. She has never thought of herself as a very serious person, just as prone as many of her friends and her boyfriend included are to choosing things she likes over boring responsibilities, but not all people know her that well and she prefers it that way.

Still, Kyunghee treats life with more sobriety than Baekhyun so the contrast between them appears bigger than it is in its core. In a way it gives them a dynamic that keeps things interesting, keeps them on their toes and never fails to add a spark to their relationship. It is easy with a boyfriend who, true to his optimistic nature, takes any setback after taking a step forward like the beginning of Cha-Cha.

Baekhyun owns and embraces how he is and what he likes and Kyunghee values how it rubs off on her. Steadily Baekhyun built a comfort bubble for Kyunghee to be immersed in and after two years of dating and half a year of sharing their own living space, she has also become very shameless with her sexual desires.

Coincidence or not, they are sexually as compatible as romantically.

Baekhyun’s appreciative moan as Kyunghee drags her fingers over his perineum and gently presses against the pucker of his asshole is therefore nothing out of ordinary.

“Yeah?” Kyunghee wonders while she massages the place with increasing pressure and allows Baekhyun to rut against her thigh, his head tugged into the crook of her neck.

It is a quiet Saturday morning and they have nowhere to be and nothing to do. They can indulge and Kyunghee enjoys how the stress and ever-present pressure to perform of the working day cannot punctuate their homey shelter.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun reassures hotly into the skin of her throat and Kyunghee feels more than sees him groping for the lube he tossed somewhere near the pillow when they last used it the night before. If they have the time they can be really insatiable.

In the end it is Kyunghee fetching the bottle from her hips where it wandered at some point between Baekhyun smearing lube over the condom and pressing into her late at night and their lazy morning make-out session.

Baekhyun shivers above her when some the lube she intended to pour on her fingers misses its target and dribbles down onto his back. He lightly slaps Kyunghee's shoulder in complaint.

“I can't see over your shoulders like this.”

“Lube's still cold.”

Kyunghee ignores the whiny tone completely and keeps rubbing the cool liquid between her fingers to warm them up. When she is satisfied with the temperature she smooths one hand down Baekhyun's lower back, gathering up the spilt lube and cups his ass. She can hear Baekhyun taking a deep breath as she drags her lube covered fingers up and down the crack of his ass. Kyunghee knows Baekhyun can only take so much teasing, so she takes pity on him fast and dips the tip of her middle finger into his hole.

Baekhyun clenches up immediately.

Kyunghee says nothing. She gently dips in and out, massaging and rolling with the fingertip while she spreads kisses along Baekhyun's sensitive neck. Her mouth gently latches on Baekhyun's pierced earlobe, suckling at the skin and that does the trick, as it always does. Kyunghee pushes her finger deeper as Baekhyun relaxes and there's a hitched breath and rutting against her thigh.

It is easy routine from there. Kyunghee works Baekhyun open patiently, stretching and pushing in one finger after another while her boyfriend rocks his hips between her fingers and her leg.

The unbridled trust Baekhyun displays for Kyunghee in this position always gets to her in the best of ways. It makes her feel drunk on love and on the power she is handed by him so willingly.

“One more.” Baekhyun requests.

“Hm, you want a bigger dildo today?” Kyunghee teases sweetly.

Baekhyun chooses not to comment on this, but conveys his thoughts anyway through a loving bite into Kyunghee's neck. She moans appreciative, body aching up into him. That suits Baekhyun just right, riling her up properly so he doesn't have to suffer the embarrassment of begging her to roughen things. If Kyunghee feels generous she will let him get through with it.

“Okay, get the harness.” Baekhyun demands, leaning up on his elbows and looking at Kyunghee. His face is flushed, but nowhere near the crimson Kyunghee knows it will be later on.

After Baekhyun shuffles off of her, Kyunghee gets up and marches over to her underwear drawer. Between her silky lingerie and other favorite fabric debaucheries lie two harnesses. She chooses the one with thick black straps that is fit to hold different types and sizes of dildos.

Kyunghee turns back to the bed, not very surprised at the sight greeting her but appreciating it nonetheless. Entirely naked Baekhyun sits cross-legged, sheets pooled around his legs to expose pubic hair and a hard dick resting against his belly and in his lap he holds the dildo Kyunghee is about to place into the harness. Today's choice on Baekhyun's part is one of their collection's biggest, including prodding veins and testicles. The head is circumcised and the dildo as whole looks almost original with its flesh-like pink coloring. Kyunghee understands the choice perfectly well. They have a nearly identical one made of silicone just for her and the dildo feels simply amazing. The specialty of this dildo however is that it is designed as a double dildo with a smaller dildo at the other end.

“Oh, I like that one.” Kyunghee comments when she walks back to the bed with the harness in her hand and leans over to peck Baekhyun's lip.

“Me too.” Her boyfriend laughs and Kyunghee is honestly in love with the carefree-ness of his. The longer end of the dildo is bigger than Baekhyun himself is when erect and that has never been an issue. There are only few insecurities Baekhyun has about himself, the majority of them not sexually and Kyunghee has never heard him play any of the prepubescent dick comparison games. Which is to say a lot, being friends with Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun.

Kyunghee steps back to climb into the harness. Mid-thigh she stops and waits for Baekhyun to hand her the dildo, which she skillfully places inside the harness. Then she carefully pulls the harness higher and kneels on the bed, spreading her legs just a little on the mattress. Baekhyun shuffles closer and starts mouthing along her skin. One hand slides up her legs before he dips two fingers into the wetness oozing out of her. She almost mewls as the fingers keep pushing slowly inside her.

It is Baekhyun's way of making sure she is ready for this too. He likes to please and take care of her, always ready with the lube no matter how slick she is, always aware that one wrong move can turn her off and make things dry up, create a bad kind of friction. Kyunghee was only slightly jealous of the unknown girls Baekhyun slept with before her for a little while until she understood how much she profits from that experience. She likes to think it was all preparation for her, which is kind of ridiculous and possessive. Yet, she has no intention to let Baekhyun go anywhere and be with somebody else. He is her boyfriend and perhaps more than that when they are ready for that step.

Perhaps they will eventually have sex without any kind of birth control. Kyunghee likes that thought with its consequences.

“Damn, I don't think we're going to need lube for you.” Baekhyun marvels as his fingers push in and out of her with a slight squelch. Kyunghee knows it too, can feel wetness against her inner thighs that cannot possibly be from the previous night.

“I think so, yeah.” Kyunghee agrees. After Baekhyun's fingers leave her she adjusts the harness again and carefully pushes the small end dildo into her. Baekhyun is helpful as always, rocking the toy gently into her until it is settled and Kyunghee's muscles have relaxed around it.

“Good?” Baekhyun asks into the skin over her sternum, trailing soft nips over the lower swell of her tits.

“Good.” Kyunghee affirms and reaches out to comb fingers through strands of his hair. “How do you want me?”

Baekhyun flops down on his back and turns, shuffling up the bed on his knees before balancing his upper body on his forearms. He wriggles his ass suggestively and Kyunghee laughs in amusement.

“Ah.” She voices as if she had understood Immanuel Kant's entire Observations on the Feeling of the Beautiful and Sublime right after first reading.

Kyunghee gropes around for the lube again and warms the liquid before spreading it evenly around the shaft and smearing some over Baekhyun's hole. They grew a habit of using silicone lube, seeing as the lubricant lasted longer and was useful in the shower and bathtub too. To rile Baekhyun up a little bit more, Kyunghee drags the head of the dildo down from Baekhyun's hole over his perineum and back up. Her boyfriend makes a pleasured little noise, legs spreading further as he melts into the mattress.

Kyunghee uses the moment and pushes in.

She sees rather than feels Baekhyun tensing and slows down, inching careful but steady into his ass until the back of his thighs meet her hips. Once seated Kyunghee leans over Baekhyun's back and kisses his shoulder blades. Baekhyun's chest is heaving as he inhales heavily, air knocked out of his lungs and Kyunghee listens attentively for his breathing to even out.

“Doing so well, baby boy.” Kyunghee mumbles as she takes his left earlobe between her lips and nibbles on it, ticking all the right boxes on their casual kink list. She likes having control and dominance, her boyfriend loves praise and praising.

Baekhyun rocking his body against her is the sign Kyunghee has been waiting for. She straightens her back and pulls out just a little before pressing back inside. From there she builds her rhythm, sliding further out the more Baekhyun relaxes around the toy. Kyunghee's hands knead the flesh of Baekhyun's thighs and ass, delivering an occasional light slap to the skin. Baekhyun pants loudly under her as he moves with her, meets the thrust of her hips with one of his own. Kyunghee loves him like this, wanting and needing and unabashed taking everything he craves.

The indulgence of this goes both ways, really. Kyunghee enjoys watching Baekhyun thrown into his pleasure, fully knowing she gives him something previous relationships never did and Baekhyun puts himself into her hands, trusting her to take care of him in a position like this.

The toy inside Kyunghee shifts and she gasps loudly. Baekhyun chuckles breathlessly at the sound and slams back harder into her. Kyunghee responds in kind, holding onto Baekhyun's hips as leverage and thrusts hard.

It spirals out of control from there, Kyunghee caught between chasing her own pleasure and making sure Baekhyun gets his fill. It's hard to focus on more than one thing at once so Kyunghee doesn't reprimand Baekhyun when he sneaks one hand between his legs and starts jerking himself off. She drapes back over him, panting into his neck while her hips jerk uncontrollably into Baekhyun's pliant body.

“Kyunghee, I'm going to come, fuck-” Baekhyun warns and also begs, always getting in the head space of wanting permission to let the pressure low in his stomach uncoil when they fuck like this.

“It's okay, let go.” Kyunghee reassures and seconds later she feels the fully body shudder wrecking her boyfriend's body and hears the beautiful hoarse moan leaving his lips when he cums. Kyunghee slows her thrusts and pulls out after a few more pumps, aware of how sensitive Baekhyun is after an orgasm.

Baekhyun is a beautiful sight post-orgasm Kyunghee finds from where she kneels between his spread legs. A sheen of sweat covers his back from ass up to his neck and his head is turned to the side, eyes closed in bliss as he thrusts a little more against the mattress. He looks properly wrecked, limb and pliant and lost in the pleasure Kyunghee gave him. He probably lies in his own cum, but it does not matter. They soiled the sheets the previous night and therefore those need washing anyway.

The dildo still presses just right into Kyunghee, but she wills herself to calm down and wait, let Baekhyun ride out the wave until he can focus back on her.

“Fuck, thank you. You're the best.” Baekhyun mumbles happily into her direction and Kyunghee smiles, massaging is lower back without much pressure in silent answer.

“Did you get to come?” Baekhyun asks her as he slowly pries his eyes open.

“Not yet.” Kyunghee admits with a shrug that she does not really mean. She wants to come, as soon as possible, but she forgoes masturbating in order not to rob Baekhyun off the chance to cause her orgasm.

Baekhyun turns in his spot, lethargic and looks at her. There are ribbons of cum on his stomach and chest and Kyunghee marvels at the view. His hands come to rest on her hips, thumbs stroking over the harness and Kyunghee sees the thought as it crosses his mind well displayed on his face.

“Take that off and sit on my face.”

Arousal surges through Kyunghee's body at the words and she clenches around the toy inside her. Suddenly things cannot move fast enough for her. She impatiently slides the toy outside her, discarding the harness and dropping it somewhere on the bed. Kyunghee does not care, scrambling up Baekhyun's body and the lowers herself on his face with a sigh.

“It's not going to take much.” She shoots Baekhyun as fair warning and then there's his skilled tongue licking over her labia. Fingers spread her open and without warning Baekhyun's mouth latches to her clit and he sucks hard. Kyunghee whines shamelessly while Baekhyun's works her to the edge with two long fingers filling her and mouth and tongue playing with her clit. Baekhyun is noisy under her, small moans and wet noise letting her know how much enjoys doing this for her and it all adds up to her orgasm.

Kyunghee's moans go from staccato to a strong, drawn out incoherent noise when pleasure zips sharply through her body. Her hips push down on Baekhyun's face, rocking against his mouth during the aftershocks and even when he slides up so she sits mostly on his chest does she feel the muscles inside her twitch.

“Oh God, I love you.” Kyunghee says and jerks out of sheer sensitivity when Baekhyun's hands stroke through the wetness of her thighs.

“That good, huh?” Baekhyun responds with a hint of laughter and Kyunghee grins down at him.

“You know how good, stop fishing for compliments.” Kyunghee chides warmly as she climbs off her boyfriend's body and lies down next to him, curling slightly into him.

“Compliments keep a relationship fresh and spicy.” Baekhyun retorts and makes a grab for her tits. Kyunghee catches his hands before they reach destination and tuts.

“No. A few minutes of rest and then we need a shower and breakfast.”

Baekhyun grumbles disapprovingly.

“The last time we had such an excessive amount of sex that meant shower sex and fucking on the kitchen table. I strongly hope this is what you have in mind.”

Kyunghee shakes her head and watching as the scowl on Baekhyun's face deepens.

“You're needy, Baekhyun.”

“Yes. My girlfriend is very hot and very sexy, but I'm usually too busy and exhausted to appreciate it properly.” Baekhyun admits and nuzzles into her mess of hair. Kyunghee contemplates for a moment before she sits up and leaves the bed.

“Well, who knows. Perhaps we accidentally find lube and condoms in the bathroom and can figure what to do with that?” Kyunghee wonders out loud as she steps into the hallway. The rustling of the sheets behind her is answer enough.

Loving Byun Baekhyun is as easy and natural as breathing, Kyunghee finds.


End file.
